Yuuwaku Miko
by FanFicMatica
Summary: [La tentación de la sacerdotisa] Nadie puede tocarla, mirarla, acercarse demasiado a ella, sería como profanar una antigua tumba Egipcia, así que borra esas ideas de tu mente, ya con desearla te compras el boleto hacia el infierno . [NH/SS leve/AU/OOC/Lemon]
1. La Tentación de la Sacerdotisa

_Holas mis niños… pedí un fic así pero nadie me dijo "yo o/" TwT así que ni modo, me tocó sentarme a relatarlo uwu…_

_Este primer capítulo está un poco lento, pero es el inicio, ya a medida que avancé se pondrá más interesante :P_

_Serán capítulos cortos, de unas 2000 palabras cada uno._

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes son de Masashi Kishidrogaslocasmoto, a quién amo por hacernos taaaaan cannon jaajjaja_

_**Personajes principales: **__Naruto y Hinata._

_**Secundarios: **__Sakura, Shion, Sasuke._

* * *

><p><em><strong>o<strong>_

_**O**_

_**o**_

**~~Yuuwaku Miko~~**

**La tentación de la sacerdotisa**

**CAPÍTULO I: MIKO**

**o**

**O**

**o**

_«Nadie puede tocarla, mirarla, acercarse demasiado a ella, sería como profanar una antigua tumba Egipcia, así que borra esas ideas de tu mente, ya con desearla te compras el boleto hacia el infierno»._

_Y al diablo con lo que otros pensaran, o advirtieran, mi corazón estaba sedado en aquel instante._

_Ella desfilaba por el largo pasillo del templo, con su vestido negro, apto para la ceremonia, un gran turbante en su cabeza y el largo velo que terminaba de cubrir la piel de sus brazos. Era como ver una diosa en persona._

o

O

o

—Repíteme una vez más, ¿a dónde vamos? —sus manos retiraron los lentes de sol de sus ojos, permitiendo que el azul brillara intenso con el sol.

—Naruto, ya te expliqué —replicó su acompañante golpeándole suavemente con una _Cosmopolitan _enrolladla—. Iremos a Osaka para realizar una ceremonia que es tradición en la familia de Sasuke.

—¿Y yo tengo que ir por qué…? —Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Eres mi padrino de bodas —fijó sus ojos por un instante en la ventanilla del avión—. Realmente quiero casarme con Sasuke, y lo sabes. Se supone que haríamos la boda civil en Manhattan, la boda católica –para complacer a mi familia– en Roma y listo, nos instalaríamos a vivir en Berlín, como habíamos acordado, pero, su padre insista en que hagamos la ceremonia tradicional en Osaka.

—¿Y de que va?

—Pues, consta de varias partes —buscó una agenda en su bolso de mano y comenzó a leer—. Primero; debo pasar una semana conviviendo con quien será mi testigo civil –o sea tú– y los monjes del templo.

—¿Monjes, templo? —golpeó su frente—. ¡Ya recuerdo! —sonrió de lado—. Mi familia y la de Sasuke son cercanas. Esa tradición, no sabía que aún la llevaban a cabo.

—¿Sabes de qué trata? —el rubio rió tras asentir.

—¡Claro! Tras una semana, en la cual no puedes hablar con Sasuke de ninguna manera, se realiza una boda, una especial, más que una boda es como una ceremonia para llamar a la armonía y la fertilidad en la pareja.

—¿Fertilidad? —preguntó tras parpadear un par de veces—. No quiero llenarme de hijos como una coneja.

—No te preocupes, yo no creo mucho en esas cosas.

—¿Y luego? —su curiosidad iba en aumento.

—Pues, la ceremonia se realiza en el último piso del _Castillo de Osaka_, a diferencia de las bodas católicas, quién realiza la ceremonia es una sacerdotisa.

—¿Una sacerdotisa? —enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, ya te lo dije, no es una boda como tal, no de las que conoces, es una ceremonia hermosa, aunque algo rara.

—¿En qué sentido?

—_Estimados pasajeros, por favor ajustar sus cinturones._

—Llegamos —susurró Naruto—. Bien, te sigo contando al rato.

—Está bien —ajustó su cinturón, lista para llegar al fin a aquel lugar—. _¿El Castillo de Osaka? —_sus ojos se posaron con recelo en aquel castillo que a la distancia lucía imponente.

o

O

o

El _Castillo de Osaka_, aparte de ser hermoso, un atractivo turístico y emblema del Japón antiguo, era el lugar de descanso para muchos en sus jardines, incluyendo a los residentes del templo que dentro de sus murallas se encontraba.

No era raro encontrar a las sacerdotisas del templo paseándose entre los arboles de cerezos, entrenando en los jardines abiertos, con sus Hakamas* escarlatas, sus camisetas blancas de hombros sueltos y sus tabis**, para los turistas, aquello era parte del espectáculo, para ellas, un estilo de vida.

Los monjes _Yamabushi***_ que habitaban el lugar, también hacían parte del espectáculo. Era un paisaje que te llevaba a épocas antiguas.

—Mi señora —los presentes se postraron al verla entrar en la sala de oración del templo.

—Orad por vuestra paz, Dios escucha vuestras plegarias —a diferencia de otras sacerdotisas, lucía un kimono tradicional, blanco con flores violetas subiendo elegantes sobre la tela, y sobre su cabeza yacía una tiara, flores entretejidas de plata que rodeaban su cabeza, dejando caer su cabello negro azulado hasta rozar la punta del kimono.

La tela del kimono se arrastraba tras un par de centímetros tras de ella, tornando invisibles sus pies. Sus ojos blancos solo eran vistos por el altar, pues nadie se permitía el atrevimiento de mirarlos.

Blancos como la luna, y carentes de vida, así eran para aquellos que los habían observado en algún momento. Parecía que si los mismos dioses la hubiesen dejado en aquel lugar, para ser admirada en lugar de ellos.

—Mi señora —habló un joven, acercándose al altar, frente al cual ella, de rodillas, oraba—. He venido desde muy lejos para verla… —comenzó a relatar, tras recibir un asentimiento, indicándole que podía hablar.

—No es necesario continuar —sus ojos se abrieron, cruzando directamente con los negros que desde el suelo le observaban—. Traedla aquí, si un mes en el templo demuestra que es digna, entonces os daré mi bendición y los Dioses les bendecirán también.

—Gracias, mi señora.

—Si por el contrario —continúo hablando, interrumpiéndole—. Demuestra ser indigna a vuestras creencias, a vuestros Dioses, vuestro matrimonio será impuro y no podré daros mi bendición.

—Entiendo —sonrió y apoyado en las supersticiones de su gente, tocó un mechón de aquel largo cabello, según, para la buena suerte—. Muchas gracias, mi señora.

Se levantó, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y una postura respetuosa. Se retiró del templo, dispuesto a volver con aquella mujer.

o

O

o

—¡¿Qué dices?! —el grito de la pelirrosa inundó sus oídos y resonó en las paredes del hotel—. ¡¿Un mes?! —gritó de nuevo—. ¡Dijiste una semana, una maldita semana!

—Sakura, cálmate por favor.

—¿Qué me calme? —hiperventilaba—. Por segunda vez debemos cambiar la fecha de la boda en menos de 15 días, y todo porque la vieja del templo me quiere un mes allá.

—No seas irrespetuosa, no es cualquier sacerdotisa, y sé que Dios estáa de nuestro lado porque he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella directamente —sus ojos negros brillaban—. ¿Puedes creer que ya sabía sobre qué iba a hablarle?

—¿Puedes creer que te han visto la cara de idiota? ¿Tienes idea de cuantos hombres llegarán por la misma razón que tú?

—Tú aceptaste el cumplir con las tradiciones de mi familia.

—Pues ya no quiero ¡No iré a internarme en ese templo durante un mes, y es mi última palabra!

_3 horas más tarde…_

—Sean bienvenidos al Castillo de Osaka —una hermosa Geisha se inclinó ante ellos en uno de los salones del palacio—. Es un honor para mí recibirles, Uzumaki-sama, Uchiha-sama, Haruno-sama —se arrodilló ante ellos, se levantó y comenzó a preparar el té en frente de los 3—. Se me ha ordenado recibirles en esta habitación. Aquí, deberán despedirse de Uchiha-sama —tomó la primera taza de té y la entregó al nombrado—. Uzumaki-sama deberá de acompañar a Haruno-sama durante su estadía en el templo, como padrino, es su deber guiar el matrimonio de sus ahijados —el rubio se rascó la cabeza avergonzado y confundido—. Haruno-sama, estará bien mientras cuente con el apoyo de su padrino. Uchiha-sama debe de esperar por ella, y si es digna, mi señora les casará —entregó la taza de té a Sakura y Naruto—. Uchiha-sama —el aludido se sobresaltó—. Es su hora de retirarse.

—¿Podemos despedirnos antes? —preguntó la ojiverde exhaltada.

—No, porque la prueba ya ha dado inicio —dos Yamabushi aparecieron tras los invitados y tomaron al novio por ambos brazos.

—Ey, déjenlo, esto es extremista —se quejó, siendo retenida por Naruto.

—Tranquila, es parte de la tradición, recibir la taza de té, es la manera en que aceptas el trato.

—Pero…

—Todo estará bien —le sonrió y la Geisha se levantó, tras retirar sus tasas.

—Hoy conocerán a mi señora —comenzó su camino—. Siganme, les llevaré al templo, allí serán recibidas por las sacerdotisas, serán preparados para cumplir su primera tarea.

—¿Primera tarea? —Sakura tragó en seco—. ¿Cuál es la primera tarea?

—Asistirán a mi señora en una ceremonia —sonrió y se inclinó ante ambos—. Deben darse prisa, ya mi señora está siendo preparada.

—¿Ceremonia de qué? —preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

—Ceremonia de matrimonio —verde y azul se cruzó en una fugaz comunicación al escuchar las palabras de una de las sacerdotisas—. Hoy conocerán el cómo funciona la ceremonia, y asistirán a la sacerdotisa.

No hubo tiempo para más preguntas. Fueron arrastrados por los largos pasillos del templo y llevados a las que serian sus habitaciones; Naruto compartiría con 5 Yamabushis y Sakura con 4 Mikos****.

Sakura fue vestida con las ropas tradicionales de las sacerdotisas y Naruto con ropas de monje. Para la ceremonia los trajes eran completamente blancos. Era la norma de oro.

No podían usar zapatos o getas y debían de recorrer solo con las tabis el camino desde el templo hasta el octavo piso del castillo, al cual, por tradición, subían por las escaleras los sacerdotes, monjes y sacerdotisas, en lugar de usar el ascensor.

En menos de 30 minutos se encontraban ambos, de rodillas, con la espalda firme, al igual que unos cuantos monjes y sacerdotisas más, en el pasillo principal del templo, esperando por la _«estrella principal»_ en aquella ceremonia.

—Recuerden —les susurró la sacerdotisa de antes—. Cuando mi señora entre, se levantan uno tras del otro y le siguen, manteniendo una postura firme, su trabajo es guardar la espalda de la sacerdotisa.

—¿Guardarla de qué? —preguntó Sakura, cada vez más confundida.

—De los malos espíritus que puedan intentar entrar en su cuerpo para maldecir a los recién casados —respondió Naruto sonriendo—. Por eso vamos completamente de blanco, para que el brillo que desprendemos les haga desaparecer.

—Exacto —la sacerdotisa sonrió y tomó asiento en la punta, junto a Sakura—. Está muy bien informado.

—Soy de Osaka —respondió con orgullo.

—Por cierto —intervino Sakura—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Shion —respondió con tranquilidad, manteniendo su postura—. Ya viene, recuerden, distancia de 50 cm y espalda firme.

—Sí, señora —respondieron al unísono.

Ella entró…

—Es hermosa —se escapó de los labios de Naruto al verla—. Muy hermosa…

—Ten cuidado con tus palabras —le reprendió Shion, levantándose sobre sus talones—. Nadie puede tocarla, mirarla, acercarse demasiado a ella, sería como profanar una antigua tumba Egipcia, así que borra esas ideas de tu mente, ya con desearla te compras el boleto hacia el infierno.

—No la estoy deseando —se defendió.

—¿No? —sus ojos le miraban con recelo—. Entonces, explícame, ¿por qué tu rostro se ha sonrojado, tu piel se erizó y tu Hakama se ha abombado un poco al frente?

—Cállate —bufó intentando enfriar sus ideas.

Y al diablo con lo que otros pensaran, o advirtieran, su corazón estaba sedado en aquel instante.

Ella desfilaba por el largo pasillo del templo, con su vestido negro, apto para la ceremonia, un gran turbante en su cabeza y el largo velo que terminaba de cubrir la piel de sus brazos. Era como ver una diosa en persona.

Era hermosa, y sus ojos, tan blancos como las ropas que llevaba se cruzaron con los suyos. En el momento que se detuvo frente a él.

Shion se inclinó ante ella y comenzó su andar. La sacerdotisa avanzó y todos comenzaron a levantarse.

—Naruto —le llamó Sakura, con cuidado de no ser escuchada al frente—. Levantate.

—S-sí —sus ojos se enterraron en la persona que caminaba frente a él desbordando gracia—. _Muy hermosa —_pensaba—. _«…borra esas ideas de tu mente…» ¿Qué las borre? Si apenas puedo contenerme de mirarla._

El paseo hasta el octavo piso del templo terminó, y siguiendo las indicaciones de Shion, Naruto se sentó a su diestra y Sakura a su derecha frente a los novios.

—Cuidaos mutuamente y Dios os cuidará —recitaba con las manos al frente. Sus ojos se desviaron a su derecha, él seguía mirándola, aquello comenzaba a incomodarla.

—Baja la cabeza —le sugirió Shion a su lado—. No debes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo siento —susurró fijando sus ojos en sus propias piernas.

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

*Hakama: falda divida tradicional, consta de 5 pliegues adelante y 2 atrás. Es parte del traje tradicional de la sacerdotisa o «Miko».

**Tabi: Medias tradicionales para usar con getas.

***Yamabushi (lo que se oculta en la montaña): es una clase de eremitas budistas japoneses seguidores de la doctrina del Shugendō, una integración del budismo esotérico de la escuela Shingon con elementos del taoísmo y el sintoísmo.

****Miko: Sacerdotisa, Monja, Hechicera, entre otras denominaciones para las cuidadoras de los templos Shinto

* * *

><p><em>Espero lo hallan disfrutado… besos~~ FanFicMatica :*<em>


	2. Coincidencias

_Hello people! He vuelto con el segundo capítulo…_

_Esto no es más que un abreboca a lo que verán en esta historia :P_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews :*_

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes son de Masashi Kishidrogaslocasmoto, a quién amo por hacernos taaaaan cannon jaajjaja_

* * *

><p><em><strong>o<strong>_

_**O**_

_**o**_

**~~Yuuwaku Miko~~**

**La tentación de la sacerdotisa**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**Coincidencias**

**o**

**O**

**o**

_Mirarla a los ojos, estando frente a mí, con su cuerpo desvelado y exhibido no era suficiente, deseaba tocarla, poseerla, hacerla mía. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada temblorosa y su torpeza al intentar cubrirse solo la hacían lucir más tentadora. _

_Pero yo, un mortal pecador, ¿qué podría hacer? Aunque no quisiera desearla no podría evitarlo, porque sentía que me venía de solo ver el agua escurrir entre sus senos._

o

O

o

La ceremonia de matrimonio finalizó con novios se retiraron y los monjes y sacerdotisas comenzaron a levantarse, todos y cada uno, a excepción de la única que vestía de negro.

—Vamos —le susurró Shion al rubio—. Es hora de retirarnos.

—¿Y ella no va con nosotros? —preguntó señalando con su pulgar a un lado.

—No, ella debe quedarse sola unos minutos para poder orar por el matrimonio de esos dos que acaban de retirarse de la sala.

—Parece mucho trabajo —susurró Sakura alcanzándolos.

—Sí, lo es, pero son pocas las elegidas para ocupar ese lugar. Hinata es tan afortunada —un suspiró escapó de los labios de la rubia.

—¿Hinata? —preguntaron los dos invitados.

—Sí, ese es su nombre, pero deben de llamarla _Mi señora_ y nunca, nunca por su nombre —hizo una reverencia breve ante ellos—. Debo irme, deben de esperarla en este lugar, en cuanto salga la escoltaran hasta el templo y se asegurarán de que entre en su habitación. Una vez que hagan eso, búsquenme.

—¿No te parece raro? —preguntó Sakura una vez que la rubia había desaparecido en las escaleras.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues, sé que aquí normalmente no utilizarías tu nombre para presentarte a alguien, o para que se te mencione —llevó un dedo a sus labios—. ¿Por qué Shion se presentó a nosotros con su nombre de pila y no su apellido, además de llamar también a la otra sacerdotisa por su nombre de pila?

—Porque ellas no tienen apellido —respondió el rubio sin rodeos—. En Osaka, una vez al año, todas las niñas de 3 años de edad son presentadas al templo sin excepción. De ese grupo de niñas, una son escogidas y sus padres deben de entregarlas al templo, igual ocurre con los niños.

—Eso… es un poco cruel, ¿no lo crees? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, como dijo Shion, que te escojan para ser una Miko o Yamabushi en el templo es el mayor honor que puedes recibir aquí en Osaka —se recostó a la puerta y cruzó sus brazos—. Incluso Sasuke y yo fuimos Yamabushis hace mucho tiempo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sakura sorprendida—. Pero, nadie parece conocerte, y ¿por qué ya no lo son?

—Es una larga historia… pero para resumir, nos echaron del templo al cumplir 18.

—Así que eras tú —escucharon una voz y ambos se volvieron a la mujer que se asomaba desde la otra puerta del salón—. Estaba segura de haber visto tu rostro y el del hombre que vino a pedir mi bendición.

—Mi señora —dijo el rubio inclinándose y Sakura lo imitó—. Usted no debería de saber quién soy.

—El que tuviera una vida dentro del templo diferente a la que usted tuvo, no significa que no escuchara los rumores que resonaban entre las paredes —levantó la mirada imponente y comenzó a caminar—. La única razón por las que no los mando echar es porque el amor de esta mujer es sincero.

—Mu-muchas gracias —alcanzó a decir Sakura ubicándose como escolta tras de ella.

—Oye, ya nos echaron una vez, y no me quedaré mucho tiempo, solo el mes que usted misma estipuló —bufó el rubio alcanzándolas y caminando a un lado de Sakura—. En cuanto los case yo me desapareceré del templo.

—Eso ni siquiera debe de aclararlo —dijo Hinata deteniéndose y encarándolo—. Sin embargo, le pediré que se prepare, porque desde este instante se ha convertido en mi lacayo personal.

—¿Disculpe? —una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios del rubio, mirando hacia abajo a la mujer de no más de metro y medio que buscaba intimidarlo.

—Lo que escuchó—. Respondió ella, mirando hacia arriba para poder encarar los 2 metros frente a ella.

—Parece que es cierto lo que dicen —se agachó un poco hasta quedar de frente a su rostro—. Que las mujeres que pasan muchos años sin tener sexo terminan amargadas e irritables.

—¡Basta, Naruto! —exclamó Sakura halándolo del brazo—. Por favor discúlpelo mi señora, se lo ruego, él es un idiota. No puede mantener la boca cerrada.

—Tú ve con Shion, tienes trabajo que hacer —la pelirosa se sorprendió y miró al rubio que no hizo más que asentir. Hinata se acercó a Naruto—. No quiero caminar —dijo sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos y él sonriendo la tomó en brazos como una princesa.

—Mientras cumplas con tu parte, yo seré tu lacayo —prometió el rubio mirándole a la cara.

—¿El matrimonio? —él asintió—. No solo depende de ti, depende de ella también —miró a Sakura y tras parpadear salió corriendo en búsqueda de Shion.

—Entonces… —comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras—. ¿Qué te dijeron exactamente de mí?

—No me lo dijeron, yo ya estaba en el templo cuando te echaron —su vocablo había cambiado por uno más coloquial y su voz era más suave y relajada que antes—. Además, no ocurre con frecuencia que echen a dos Yamabushis y unas cuantas Mikos al mismo tiempo.

—Mmm, yo de verdad no recuerdo haberte visto en la época en que viví aquí en el templo —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me escogieron cuando tenía 5 años.

—Ah ya… ahora tiene sentido —se detuvo un instante dejándola en el suelo—. Tú eres esa a la que nombraron sucesora en su segundo año en el templo.

—Sí —desvió su mirada—. Por eso, a diferencia de ustedes, yo crecí en la cámara sacerdotal del castillo.

—Ya veo… —ella comenzó a caminar delante y él la detuvo, abrazándola desde atrás, con ambos brazos bajo sus pechos—. Entonces, si conocer mis historia en el templo… ¿por qué escogiste a alguien como yo para ser tu lacayo?

—Porque nadie más en el castillo o en el templo te recuerdan, muchos ni siquiera se enteraron del incidente que causo que los echaran.

—Y eres tú quien está a cargo ahora… ¿cierto? —preguntó olfateando su cuello—. Eres más lista de lo que pensaba.

—Déjame, podrías meterte en problemas si alguien te ve —le advirtió con la mirada fija en las escaleras.

—Claro, después de todo, nadie culparía de caer ante la lujuria a la actual sucesora —pasó la lengua por su cuello y se alejó—. Será mejor que la escolte pronto hasta su habitación, mi señora —unos turistas se acercaban con sus cámaras fotográficas—. Este ambiente se está volviendo muy bullicioso para usted.

—Por favor.

El camino hasta el templo fue callado y tranquilo. Ella caminaba con la misma gracia y tranquilidad con la que solía hacerlo y Naruto le seguía a medio metro de distancia, con la cabeza gacha, siendo la señal de respeto tradicional para escoltar a la Sucesora y los ojos desviados hacia el trasero que seguía, después de todo, tenía una escusa perfecta para observarlo en público con tranquilidad.

Llegaron al templo y cruzaron las puertas con tranquilidad. Ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra.

—He venido a escoltar a mi señora —anunció a los Yamabushis que guardaban la entrada al largo pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de la sacerdotisa.

—Adelante —dijeron ambos inclinándose ante Hinata—. Le deseamos un buen descanso, mi señora.

—Gracias, con permiso —respondió Naruto en lugar de ella, siguiéndola a la misma distancia y con el mismo paso lento y lleno de ansiedad.

—Abre las puertas —pidió ella con la máscara de seriedad que usaba al llevar el traje de Sucesora—. Bienvenido a mis aposentos.

—Wow… —salió de sus labios al entrar tras de ella y cerrar la puerta—. No tenía idea de que fuese tan grande…

La habitación estaba un piso bajo la tierra. Era del tamaño de la sala de oraciones o tal vez más grande. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por telas decoradas al igual que el suelo. En el centro se encontraba una colcha redonda, rodeada por unas cortinas de tul que la cubrían en su diámetro total, sobre la colcha habían almohadas suficientes para unas 10 personas, la cantidad aproximada de personas que fácilmente podrían dormir sobre ella.

Al fondo, y sin pared alguna que la dividiera del resto de la habitación había un tramo de suelo inclinado hacia un inodoro, con cerámica y un muro de unos 20 cm de altura como único divisor con las alfombras. En él había un pequeño escusado, un lavabo en forma de fuente y una tina de gran tamaño.

—En este lugar vivo y paso la mayor parte del tiempo —dijo levantando el velo y dejándolo caer al suelo cerca de unos cojines—. Normalmente nadie entra a este lugar.

—Entonces debo de sentirme afortunado —sonrió asegurando la puerta—. Debes de sentirte muy sola, en un lugar tan grande —dijo acercándose y tomando el turbante para ayudarla a quitárselo.

—Sí… tienes a sentirte sola —sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas—. Incluso _amargada_ y un poco _irritable._

—Mi señora… —susurró soltando el prendedor que sostenía aquel largo cabello, dejándolo caer suelto hasta rosar los pies femeninos—. Sería un honor que me dejara ayudarla con ese problema en particular —ofreció soltando el cinturón que mantenía ajustado el vestido.

—No toques con tus malos pensamientos este traje —susurró alejándose y soltándolo, dejándolo caer por completo al suelo—. Solo unas pocas personas pueden tocarlo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó siguiéndola con la mirada, mientras ella caminaba hacia la tina—. ¿A ti si te puedo tocar con mis malos pensamientos?

—Eres mi lacayo, no quieras abusar de tu rango —advirtió adentrándose en la tina.

—¿Solo por esa razón me has traído hasta aquí? —preguntó acercándose hasta ella.

—Necesito que alguien limpie mi espalda —se dio la vuelta, quedando con la mirada hacia la pared—. ¿Qué esperas para hacer tu trabajo, lacayo?

—Disculpe, mi señora, no sabe lo ansioso que estoy por comenzar mi trabajo —susurró dejando caer su ropa al suelo sobre la alfombra, conservando solo sus bóxers y arrodillándose frente a la tina—. No podría sentirme más feliz de ser un lacayo —susurró a su oído tomando la esponja entre sus manos y pasándola por la espalda desnuda ante él.

—Date prisa —pidió y él tomó su cuello, pasando sus dedos con delicadeza por la piel blanca ante él.

—Estás temblando —bisbiseó pasando los labios sobre sus hombros—. Sabes delicioso… —dejó caer la esponja al suelo y extendió sus manos sobre los brazos de Hinata, hasta tomar sus manos.

Ella permanecía en silencio y él tomandola de las manos la obligó a girarse hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, con la mitad superior de su cuerpo fuera del agua.

Mirarla a los ojos, estando frente a él, con su cuerpo desvelado y exhibido no era suficiente, deseaba tocarla, poseerla, hacerla suya. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada temblorosa y su torpeza al intentar cubrirse solo la hacían lucir más tentadora.

Pero él, un mortal pecador, ¿qué podría hacer? Aunque no quisiera desearla no podría evitarlo, porque sentía que se vendría de solo ver el agua escurrir entre sus senos.

—De-ja de mirarme —pidió sonrojada, intentando soltar sus manos.

—Está bien —acercó el rostro a ella, enterrándolo en su cuello—. No te miraré —cerró los ojos y la soltó—. Solo te tocaré, lo prometo —dijo sujetándola de la cintura para que no se alejara y metiendo una mano bajo el agua.

—De-detente —pidió en un leve susurro.

—No quiero —respondió él tocando con cuidado una de sus rodillas—. Esto me gusta demasiado.

—N-no… —salió en un suspiro de sus labios al sentir aquellos subir por su pierna, rosando con tal cuidado que le erizaban los bellos—. Deten… te… por favor —salió de sus labios entre suspiros.

—¿De verdad es lo que quieres? —preguntó con la mano apretada entre los muslos femeninos, rosando su suave entrada.

—¡¿Mi señora, está adentro?! —la voz se coló desde el otro lado de la puerta y el rubio la soltó.

—Es Shion, ella no puede verte aquí.

—Los guardias de seguro le dijeron que entré contigo.

—Ellos a estas alturas deben de haber olvidado que entraste conmigo —él la miró enarcando una ceja—. Deberías de saberlo, soy la sucesora, puedo hacer cosas que las personas normales solo pueden soñar.

—Tendremos un grave problema si esa mujer me ve aquí —aseguró el rubio volviendo a ponerse el hakama.

—¡Responda por favor, o abra la puerta, mi señora! —continuó llamando Shion con insistencia.

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Espero lo hallan disfrutado… besos~~ FanFicMatica :*<em>


	3. Blanco

_Hola, new chapter!_

_Lamento lo tarde :/ pero hoy tuve un problema horrible en mi trabajo por culpa de unas babosas que me quieren meter en problemas y bueno, cuando llegué al medio día me solté a llorar y no publiqué el capítulo porque entre tanto llanto de impotencia pues ni si quiera prendí la pc y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de volver al trabajo._

_Si se confunden en algo… pregunten jajaja._

_Como aclaración previa: Shiroi Yuki en ingles significa: Nieve Blanca._

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes son de Masashi Kishidrogaslocasmoto, a quién amo por hacernos taaaaan cannon jaajjaja_

* * *

><p><em><strong>o<strong>_

_**O**_

_**o**_

**~~Yuuwaku Miko~~**

**La tentación de la sacerdotisa**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**Blanco.**

**o**

**O**

**o**

_¿Y cómo se supone que evitara sentirme atraído por su belleza? Era perfecta por donde se le viera. Sus mejillas sonrojadas que la mostraban tímida e inocente contrastaban a la perfección con sus cabellos largos y alisados enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos blancos te deslumbraban y su piel tan terse te invitaba a tocarla. No era su culpa ser hermosa._

_No era mi culpa desearla._

o

O

o

La ceremonia de matrimonio finalizó con novios se retiraron y los monjes y sacerdotisas comenzaron a levantarse, todos y cada uno, a excepción de la única que vestía de negro.

—Vamos —le susurró Shion al rubio—. Es hora de retirarnos.

—¿Eh? —Naruto parpadeó un par de veces.

—Dice que debemos irnos, Naruto —le repitió Sakura, halándolo del brazo.

—¿Estaba soñando despierto?

—Parece que sí —le respondió con sorna Shion.

—¿Y _ella_, no sé irá con nosotros?

—Claro que no —respondió en el acto la rubia—. Ella tiene que permanecer un tiempo a solas en el templo. Ustedes vendrán a ayudar a lavar trastes al comedor.

—¿Trastes? —preguntó Sakura, luchando por ocultar su asco.

—Sí, tenemos un comedor dentro del templo, dónde alimentamos a las personas de las calles menos afortunadas, siempre tenemos mucho trabajo en la cocina, y un par de manos extras no nos vendrán más.

—Pensé que escoltaríamos a la _Sucesora _o algo así.

—Mi señora, acostúmbrate a llamarla así —dijo respondiendo a la duda de Naruto—. Y no, los Yamabushi se aseguran siempre de que ella permanezca a salvo en cualquier instancia del templo o el castigo sin que ella necesariamente deba verlos siguiéndola —ambos invitados intercambiaron miradas desanimadas.

Sus piernas, moviéndose continuamente los llevaron a su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Sin quitarse aquellos trajes «pesados» según Sakura y «calurosos» según Naruto, les tendieron un par de delantales, gorros de tela y guantes de hule. Les presentaron el lavabo y les entregaron el jabón de platos.

Se miraron con dudas pero el rubio le sonrió y tomó el primer plato para comenzar a lavar. Pero, ¿para qué lo negaría?, no le importaban en lo más mínimo los platos sucios, solo era una oportunidad por enfriar su cabeza.

Aquel sueño, ese bendito sueño que había sido tan real, o más que un sueño una fantasía pasajera que lo abordó mientras sentía que se dormiría, aburrido por la espera, se había imaginado ingenuamente una aventura acompañado de aquella joven que tanto adoraban.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —escuchó una voz a su espalda y se giró por impulso.

—Mi señora —escuchó la voz de Shion—. Les he traído para que ayuden con la limpieza del comedor.

—Es una tarea denigrante —dijo con el mismo semblante que llevaba al salir del templo—. No parecen gratos o felices de estar haciendo esto.

—Pero, mi señora, no hay acto más digno que el de ayudar a otros.

—No, Shion —le reprendió retirando el velo y de su cabeza, mostrando a la perfección el leve escote del vestido y su piel blanca—. Los actos que se hacen sin desearlo no son dignos. Toda cosa que haces obligado es un castigo que cumples por necesidad más que por deseo. Si quieres hacer un acto altruista hazlo porque de tu corazón ha salido, porque así tu lo quieres… —se acercó a la joven prometida y tomó sus manos, acercándolas a la llave hasta lavarlas, sin importarle mojar sus guantes ceremoniales—. Un acto altruista… pierde su valor si no es lo que tu corazón quiere.

—Mi señora…

—Por favor, dejen eso —pidió tomando esta vez las manos del rubio y lavándolas—. Ustedes han venido a aprender y a ganarse un lugar en el templo, no para permanecer en él, pero sí para merecer la aprobación de nuestros dioses —soltó las manos del rubio y extendió sus manos a Sakura—. «Una mano lava la otra» —citó—. Yo les concedo la oportunidad de que tu matrimonio sea bendecido, y lo único que les pido de vuelta es que le den una oportunidad a Osaka, que no solo estén aquí físicamente para cumplir la prueba, quiero que estén aquí de corazón, que cuando deban irse, sientan que dejan su hogar y no una cárcel.

—Eso… es muy lindo… —susurró Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sobre todo tú, que desposarás a un hombre de mi pueblo. No quiero que pienses que estamos locos.

—En ese caso me estaría casando con un loco, ¿no? —la pelinegra sonrió desviando la mirada.

—De verdad… es muy importante para mí… realmente deseo que… recuerden este lugar cómo un bonito paraje al que quieren regresar pronto.

Sus ojos platinados se desviaron de forma casi imperceptible en dirección al rubio. Naruto lo notó, junto a un leve sonrojo en aquellas mejillas pálidas. Quiso decir algo pero, las palabras no salieron de sus labios, además, el que Shion estuviera ahí solo lo intimidaba aún más.

La rubia tomó las manos de Hinata, girándola con brusquedad, cortando el contacto visual. Su mirada era reprobatoria y fría, y sin cambiarla le quitó los guantes empapados.

—Será mejor que se cambie pronto —susurró entre dientes—. Más tarde debe de ir a orar al templo, los fieles esperan contar con su presencia, para la buena suerte.

—Lo sé. Estaré ahí sin falta —respondió la pelinegra con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios—. Consigue un par de voluntarios para ayudarte en el comedor, yo iré a cambiar mis ropas y les mostraré el castillo a nuestros invitados.

—Mi señora…

—No debes de preocuparte, Shion —le dijo y la rubia se arrodilló ante ella—. Por favor, no olvides llevar algo de comer a Shiroi Yuki, por favor.

—¿Qué…? —la rubia se levantó, dejando de lado su reverencia y negó velozmente con su cabeza—. No lo haré, ni loca.

—¿Desobedeces las ordenes de tu señora?

—No… no es eso…Es solo que…

—Olvidalo —la sonrisa volvió a sus labios y tomó una caja grande de madera vacía que arrastró hasta una de las grandes neveras—. Ustedes dos —dijo, llamando la atención del rubio y la futura esposa—. ¿Pueden ayudarme?

—Claro —respondió Sakura acercándose.

—_¿«Shiroi Yuki»? _—el rubio se acercó a las dos mujeres, sin sacar aquel nombre de su cabeza—. _¿Será lo que creo? _—se preguntó a sí mismo con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

La pelinegra levantó la tapa de uno de los refrigeradores de gran tamaño y comenzó a sacar grandes trozos de carne roja y los arrojaba en la caja. Sakura se dedicó a ayudarla, con la cara deformada al inicio por la sangre que escurrían los trozos de carne y más por imaginar que cosa iban a alimentar con carne cruda, sobre todo por la cantidad que arrojaban.

Naruto las ayudaba, y cuando la caja estuvo a tope la levantó, con dificultad por el peso, pero aún así decidió encargarse de ello. Hinata salió adelante, con sus manos al frente y su espalda recta, desbordando la elegancia y belleza que solía mostrar, mientras Sakura la seguía de cerca, nerviosa pero feliz de no continuar en presencia de la acusadora mirada de la rubia.

—Naruto —el rubio escuchó ser llamado y se detuvo, girando el rostro hacía la sacerdotisa vidente, que con una filosa mirada se acercó hasta presionar dos de sus dedos contra el torso masculino—. Si te atreves… si siquiera se te ocurre o pasa por tu mente la idea de tocar a Hinata, voy a desgraciar tu vida.

—Shion yo…

—No quiero escuchar tus escusas, Uzumaki Naruto —sujetó el borde del yukata y lo haló hacía ella—. Podrás lucir inocente y engañarla a ella, pero a mí no me engañas… demonio.

—Shion, estás exagerando.

—Te lo advierto, Uzumaki Naruto… si te atreves a hacerle algo… me asegurare que termines en el refrigerados donde se guarda la comida de Shiroi Yuki-sama.

—Estás loca —bufó restándole importancia a las palabras de la rubia—. Yo no he venido a hacerle nada a la Sucesora, he venido por mi cuenta, para dar apoyo a Sasuke y a Sakura —le sujetó la mano, apretándole la muñeca, obligándola a soltarlo y sus ojos se tornaron rojos—. Y para que te quede claro… no te tengo miedo, pequeña bruja.

—Maldito… —susurró por lo bajo la rubia, acariciando su muñeca una vez que el rubio siguió avanzando al frente, mostrando esfuerzo al mover la caja. Los dedos y la forma de la mano del hombre había quedado marcada, cómo una quemadura—. No sé qué debo hacer…

Chasqueó la lengua irritada, buscando en su yukata un par de guantes blancos que normalmente usaban para orar en el templo, pero era lo único que le servía en aquel momento para cumplir la marca dejada en ella. Dejó todo en manos del voluntariado del templo y caminó a paso presuroso fuera del comedor. Salió por la puerta trasera y prácticamente corrió en dirección al templo, entró, sin siquiera detenerse a saludar a los Yamabushi de la entrada y se perdió en lo largo de los pasillos y escaleras del inmenso laberinto subterráneo que formaba parte de aquel hermoso lugar.

—No dejaré que ese maldito _Kurama_ se salga con la suya —se dijo a si misma de pie frente a una gran puerta de madera, alumbrada por un par de antorchas.

Sobre la superficie, el rubio caminaba tranquilo, siguiendo a paso calmado a las dos mujeres delante de él. Sakura trataba de imitar el limpio caminar de su compañera, pero al final no podía evitar quedarse mirándola con curiosidad.

—Disculpe, _Mi señora… —_la llamó buscando ser respetuosa—. ¿Quién o qué es _Shiroi Yuki_? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es mi mascota —respondió directamente, saludando con una leve inclinación a algunos feligreses cerca de ellas—. Fue un regalo de mi honorable padre —aseguró con firmeza y orgullo en su mirada—. Me lo regaló cuando cumplí 5 años y se anunció de manera oficial que sería la próxima _sucesora_.

—Valla… eso es genial… creo.

—Lo es… sé que te agradará Shiroi. Es muy lindo y amable.

El camino volvió al silencio que lo había caracterizado segundos atrás. Un niño se acercó a ellas, haciendo que ambas se detuvieran repentinamente. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y manos temblorosas acercó una flor a la afamada y reconocida mujer.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa al recibir una camelia e sus manos, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacía Hinata que aún no tomaba la que el niño le ofrecía a ella y su rostro se deformaba cada instante, cómo si un muerto hubiese aparecido ante ella.

—Gracias por el obsequio —dijo el rubio atravesándose entre el niño y la sacerdotisa—. Mi señora está muy agradecida, pero es alérgica a las flores, si me lo permites, yo la guardaré por ella —dijo el rubio, ganándose una avergonzada sonrisa del niño al entregarle la hermosa camelia blanca.

—Gra-gracias… —susurró por lo bajo Hinata—. Lamento mucho… esto… no puedo…

—Está bien —dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa—. Vamos, Shiroi debe de tener hambre.

—S-sí… —dijo por lo bajo, desviando la mirada—. Démonos prisa —Naruto se acercó con la camelia en manos y la colgó tras su oreja.

Con la cabeza llena de incógnitas y confusión, Sakura mantuvo el paso que llevaba junto a la mujer que con tanto respeto era tratada. Naruto seguía llevando la caja en brazos, mostrando cansancio pero sin detenerse. Con sus manos aún temblando y los nervios de punta Hinata siguió andando, sin decir una sola palabra más, asegurándose de que su pálida piel erizada no llamara demasiado la atención.

—He-hemos llegado —susurró con la voz débil—. Por favor, acompáñenme —pidió tras girar la manilla de una gran puerta de madera tallada.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró Sakura con los ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa.

Detrás de aquel muro que sostenía la puerta había todo un ecosistema. Era de al menos 150 m² o más, con árboles, espesos, grama, una pequeña laguna, arena, y todo lo que se podría considerar necesario.

—Esta es la jaula de Shiroi Yuki —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa suave en su rostro—. Por favor, manténganse junto a mí.

—¿Qué cosa es Shiroi Yuki? —preguntó la pelirosa sujetándose al brazo de Naruto.

—Ya te dije, es mi mascota —un gruñido se escuchó entre la maleza y la invitada se tensó, a la vez que el rubio abría con cuidado la tapa de la caja de madera y la empujaba, dejando caer la carne al suelo.

—¡No puede ser! —Las piernas le temblaron y cayó sentada al suelo, con sus verdes ojos cerrados y el rostro deformado.

—¡Shiroi! —exclamó la pelinegra al ver al gran tigre blanco echado en el suelo frente a la carne, devorando cada trozo, sujetándolo con sus patas y halándolo con los dientes.

—¿E-eso es _Shiroi_? —preguntó aún temblando la invitada.

—Sí… —el tigre la miró, con sus ojos azules fijos sobre ella, mostró un poco sus dientes y se levantó. Dejó de lado la carne frente a él y dando unas vueltas suaves en el mismo sitio se acercó a ellos.

Un gruñido leve salió de sus labios felinos y se arrojó con sus patas delanteras en alto contra el rubio.

—¡Shiroi, no! —gritó aterrada Hinata—. ¿qué le pasa? É-l nunca…

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó el rubio, empujando el gigantesco animal a un lado—. No seas grosero Shiroi, pesas demasiado —el rubio volvió a levantarse, para el sombro de las mujeres y el tigre se le recostó como un gato buscando cariño—. Yo también te extrañe lindo gatito —dijo, hincado en el suelo y revolviendo los suaves cabellos del animal.

—¿Por qué…?

—Lo siento, creo que… debí ser sincero contigo, Hinata —su amplia sonrisa se redujo a una mueca al levantarse sobre sus pies y acercarse a la ojiplata—. Pero, es mejor que al menos por ahora… —tomó la camelia de su cabeza y la llevó al frente, entregándosela—. Dejemos las cosas así, _Mi señora._

El rubio colocó la camelia en la oreja de Hinata y esta, blanca como la nieve se tornó roja como la sangre.

—Tú… ¿Kurama…? —el rubio sonrió, llevando los dedos a la mejilla femenina.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, Hinata…

—¿Ustedes… se conocen? —preguntó Sakura con incredulidad y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la _mascota_ de la sacerdotisa.

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Espero lo hallan disfrutado… besos~~ FanFicMatica :*<em>


End file.
